From the Heart
by evy29
Summary: He loves her. She loves him. They'll live happily ever after... right. As if it were that simple. Ranma and Akane. Chapter Twelve is a special delivery and the story continues on chapter 13
1. Gone

This is a Ranma-Akane sort of thing... so If you don't like them don't read any further. This turned out a little corny and I'm sorry. I hate that sort of thing... but I wanted this published anyway, so I dealt with it... you should do it too.

Oh... and I'm not a native English speaker... so please be kind. I'm trying my best here.

Oh and of course I don't own Ranma ½ . Really, why would you think I do?

THIS IS JUST A PROLOGUE...

**From the Heart**

**Gone**

* * *

Maybe someday you'll look at me

and find what I found in you.

It's just a fool's dream... I know.

But I can't help being a fool for you.

Never quite managed to say I love you

I regret that, I do...

Time slipped away from us

It left us cold without knowing what to do...

The next step became a doubt...

something that couldn't be truth

and I found myself longing to love

someone who wasn't you.

So I turned around and shut my feelings out...

Wore my mask and told truthful lies...

it was the only way I found to run.

When I decided this time around love just wouldn't do.

So I left you... and with that I left myself too.

And now I'm here, standing alone.

thinking on the possibility of a dream that didn't come true

saying goodbye just as every night...

oh... it hurts so much to say goodbye to you.

And I can't stop dreaming that

Maybe someday you'll look at me

and find what I found in you.

It's just a fool's dream... I know.

But I can't help being a fool for you.

She was gone...

Well not really gone... she was standing in front of him, actually. So near that he could hear her breathing.

"So what do you think?"

Akane asked him.

"Do you mean it?"

Was the only thing Ranma could say.

She looked at him, and was silent for a moment. Ranma waited for her answer... hoping.

"Of course I am"

Well... that was enough to break any hope he had left. His expression turned serious, he wouldn't let her know how bad he was hurting.

"We'll tell them tomorrow, they have to call off the wedding"

She studied his expression and reached to the conclusion that for once, she had done the right thing. It didn't matter if it hurt her... she wanted him to be happy, and his freedom made him happy... or as happy as he could be with all the craziness in his life.

"All right"

"Pops and I will leave as soon as we can, don't worry about it"

With that she felt her heart shrinking. She didn't wanted him to leave... not now... not ever. She knew that after breaking the engagement he will have to leave and marry one of his pretty fiancées, but that would be someday... not now. Now she wanted him near.

"You know... you don't have to leave. I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind you staying. We're all friends right? We're friends Ranma"

"Yeah..."

Ranma said, not really looking at her.

"Well..." There was nothing left to say... she realized. "Goodnight"

And then she left.

Ranma saw her slowly walking away... leaving him alone in the roof. The place he knew it was meant just for the two of them, and no one else.

She was gone...

The thought hit him like a ton of bricks.

This time she was really gone... And no one has taken her away. Not a prince, nor an enemy, nor death... she was gone... she had left him.

She wouldn't be a part of his life anymore, she didn't want to. Why did he think she would want to marry him anyway?

God, she was gone.

And it hurt too much.

Night you're a dreamer

Always chasing for the sun

Night I can't be like you

If love wants to...

I'll just let it go.

* * *

Pretty short huh???

Please read the first chapter!! It's better than this... um sorry about the poems if you didn't like them. I just couldn't help myself.


	2. Things Change

Okay... now this is going to be POVs... this is Ranma.

Oh! And Reviews are always appreciated.

* * *

**THINGS CHANGE**

* * *

It's been eight months. Eight hellish months.

Pops and I are still living at the Tendous. For some reason, Akane asked her dad not to let us go. And since my excuse of a father will take ANY opportunity to live as a freeload, we stayed without much argument.

I kinda liked the idea of staying. The doujo had become the closest thing I had to a home and although, I knew things were going to be awkward... I just guessed time will heal and eventually everything will go back to normal.

That was then... now... well I'm not so sure about that anymore...

At first, things got weird between me and Akane. (Even I saw that one coming) We stopped fighting, which would had been great if we also hadn't stop talking.

The first months I didn't really notice Akane and I weren't in speaking terms... I was too mad at her to want to talk, so I didn't miss that at all... but when I started to get over that silly impulse of hating her and when my pride finally decided to go a little easy on her... well I found myself desperately longing for her company.

Things didn't got better when I tried to talk with her, though.

I just didn't know what to say or how to say it... It had been at least two months without not even giving her the time. Could I come by and say "Yo 'Kane what's up?" after weeks of silence?

Sure... If I had done that she would have thought I was a jerk... that I wasn't feeling myself... that I had a fever... or that I was under some kind of spell... I mean it's Akane we're talking about here. Possibly she would have found a way to make me look bad just for saying hi to her... or would have looked suspiciously at me and then all my attempts to start a conversation would have ended awkwardly...

She really would have, you know... and at first that's what stopped me from even trying, but then I realized that all that crap didn't really matter at all; and that it was worth it if at the end I at least had a five minute conversation with her... It didn't need to be a conversation either, I would have been happy with a fight and a round of insults. A "Ranma you jerk!" was better than nothing and back then that was more than enough.

I was THAT desperate.

So I could do it... I was gonna do it... but even If I could and I wanted... my tongue couldn't.

That's when I realized I couldn't bring my self to talk with her... I couldn't even call her names... (my tongue wouldn't even help me with that) and she didn't hit me anymore, not even when Shampoo groped me and tried to kiss me. That kinda worried me. It was just weird not having to run from her mallets. I even started to miss her calling me a perv.

But my relationshi... er... well... um... Akane wasn't the only thing that changed since the engagement was broken. NOTHING has been the same at home, or any other place for that matter.

Nabiki's been off my back for a while now... that's nice actually. Must be because she doesn't have much info to bribe me with since anything embarrassing I ever did had to do with Akane in someway, and when it hadn't... well she usually was the only one I didn't want to find out about it.

Kasumi's been nice as always, but I'm starting to feel pops and I are a burden to her. We are just lots of extra unnecessary chores around the house. She keeps smiling and all... but now she is not that tolerant with pops. Last week I saw her frowning at him when he started to pick at my food. It wasn't her worried frown... or her "I don't think that's nice" frown... it was more like a "I'm mad an annoyed so you better stop that" frown... dad hasn't pick at my food since that day.

Mr Tendou hasn't stop crying, one would think he'll be drained by now but his flow of tears is just as big as when he started. I think he's still trying to convince Akane about rethinking that thing with the engagement, but Akane has learned how to pointedly ignore him every time he tries that. Pops... well he's just been a bigger pain in the ass lately... nothing weird about that.

The rest of them?

They've all gone nuts for real this time. I thought that life will be at least a little bit easier with one engagement broken... You know less people chasing me? But NO... Things are just really funky now.

Let me start with Ryoga. When he found out Akane wasn't my fiancé any longer, he was thrilled. I've never seen someone that happy. He was really, really nice to me, not death treats or "Ranmas you'll die". He acted more or less like a friend.

Then after a few days he came back and pounded me for been such a fool and make Akane cry... yeah that was pretty much like him but it really got me confused, especially when he just got madder after I told him It couldn't have been me who made Akane cry because I hadn't even talk with her lately.

It was really hard to beat him, and when I finally did I was worn out. I still don't get what was all that about.

Later on he started to be nice again. He even apologized! Ryoga has been even less predictable ever since. Sometimes he is nice and calling me buddy. Some others he is back to his old self but instead of his usual cries of "Ranma you die!!" he strikes yelling "Ranma you idiot fool!!!"

Yep... quite puzzling don't you think?

Must be because he is been expending an awful amount of time with Akane. Her olds habits must be rubbing off on him. I mean P-chan is always near now that I can't beat him in Akane's name. Well she does seems happier whenever he is near. And at least now Kuno is the one pummelling poor P-chan around. He is convinced the "dreadful sorcerers pork" is the reason why Akane keeps telling him off even thought she is not under "my evil spell" anymore.

Well at least that's something that doesn't bother me at all.

So Kuno forgot about me... but I'm still waiting for him to forgot his Pigtailed Goddess.

His sister on the other hand, is still as crazy as ever. Now that I think about it, that's the only thing that hadn't change at all... wonder why I can't find any comfort in it.

The old Ghoul and Shampoo have been acting really nice. That's never good when it comes about them. I think Shampoo is convinced that now that Akane and I are not engaged anymore is just a matter of time for me to go and marry her.

Ukyo you say?

Yeah... Ukyo my friend... she hadn't been very comforting either. You see, she's been... well quite clingy lately. Now I realize she's not really my friend. She's just another fiancée... the fights she's been picking with Shampoo are unbelievable!

So I don't think of Ukyo as such a good friend... and the closest thing I had to a friend after her was Akane... and of course Akane is not around anymore.

I've been miserable... and I can't really get near that roof now. Damn, that place used to be pretty reassuring... but that was before all of this started.

Geez! Life has been really hellish this last eight months.

And what it's worst... it doesn't seem like it's gonna get better any sooner. Knowing my luck it might get worst.

* * *

Okay... thank you very much for reviewing this... as I said before this thing got accidentally erased so I'm reposting it... So to the both of you who review my prologue THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! 


	3. This time

This is a Ranma-Akane fic… It's written in first person… I'm not a native English speaker so please be kind, there might be some pretty terrible mistakes in this… if you find one, I would really appreciate if you point it out.

I would love to hear what you thought about this… if you like it I might post Ranma's POV… if you don't… well sorry for the time lost. But I think is good enough. If it weren't I wouldn't be posting it.

All right as you all know I don't own Ranma but I have to say it just in case.

Anyway: ENJOY!!!!

THIS TIME

I was shocked to say the least.

I've seen people on that same state of mind before. All of them reacting in different ways… maybe because what shocked them were very different matters. I remember Nabiki just seemed to have been frozen in time. She didn't move… she didn't talk… she hardly blinked. Daddy just started talking and crying like a maniac and Kasumi acted so calm that it was scary.

This time was my turn to be shocked, and I, on the other hand, just walked away.

I was shaken, definitely. I was also heartbroken but I hadn't realized yet. The shock was so big that my brain was working really slowly by the time.

I can't remember what went through my mind when I saw them kissing. I just remember that I turned around and walked away… I think that's all I did for at least a couple of hours.

My brain started to clear up some time later. I found myself sitting on a bench in the park, trying to figure out what was going on.

So he kissed her.

Ranma kissed a girl.

He wasn't forced into kiss her that was for sure. Actually, he seemed to enjoy it. A lot.

Ranma kissed a girl.

Ranma kissed a girl I hadn't seen before that day.

Ranma kissed a girl who wasn't one of his fiancés.

Ranma kissed a girl and I wasn't able to hit him anymore.

Ranma kissed a girl… and I shouldn't be this upset. He is NOT my fiancée. I broke that engagement.

Then I started to cry.

I had broken the damn engagement. I though it was for the best. I already knew I kinda loved Ranma, but he didn't love me back… the best thing to do was let him go… let him be happy with somebody else.

Oh Damn…

The hard part was supposed to be over by now. Ranma and I were only friends. We didn't fight anymore… well we hardly talk anymore, but we were still friends, and nothing else.

God… Why did it have to hurt so much?!

I knew this day will come. I always knew he will leave and marry someone else… maybe… maybe what I didn't know was that I'll see him in love with someone else… I'm definitely not ready for that.

But is he in love with that nameless girl?

I mean, they were only kissing… it doesn't necessarily mean they're…

But then again, Ranma never kisses… I know I always call him a pervert and that all his fiancés have kissed him at least once; all but me, that's it… But, HE never kisses… he is a bit too serious about kisses.

So now what?

Geez!

Who is that girl anyway?

Why hadn't I see her before?

Why did he want her?!

God, Akane. You have got to stop crying. This can't be healthy… you're not engaged anymore, you shouldn't be crying like this. He shouldn't mean anything to you. He is nothing to you. He shouldn't be able to hurt you like this.

Yeah… he SHOULDN'T but he is.

And that's the big problem. The fact that in my life, everything that once surrounded Ranma never was the way it should be.

Ranma brought chaos into my life. He brought an unwanted engagement, insecurities about my looks and abilities… a horde of fiancés, and a bunch of enemies and death menaces.

And instead of hating him for all of this… I fell in love with the jerk!

But then, of course… He didn't love me back, and I definitely didn't want to be married someone who not only didn't love me but also called me all kind of names… I didn't want to be married someone with that ability to hurt me.

I broke the engagement. **I, **the one in love, ended it. And he didn't do anything to stop me. So I guessed I never was wrong about him. He never cared much about us.

God, why did it have to be me who cared?

And now… when I thought I was finally getting over him, I realize I'm not. That still hurts, that I can't live like this anymore.

Having him around was a bit comforting… but I'm sure it won't be anymore.

This time I have to let him go. Really let him go. And if I can't… maybe I'll just have to go.

Leave Nerima… go to college to some place faraway from here.

I wasn't going to, but maybe is for the best. Four years away from home… away from HIM… It's going to be hard but it might help to ease the pain, and if I'm lucky enough maybe I'll finally get over this.

Yeah… I have to leave.

This time I'm really leaving him behind.

Okay, so what do you think?

Like it?

Hate it?

Didn't get a word of it?

If you have questions about the girl Ranma was kissing… the things Akane thinks about the engagement and her reaction… well all of it it's supposed to be explain in future chapters…

So if you were interested just let me know and I'll post them… (???)

Thank you Guys and BYE !


	4. Weird

All right… something tells me this one is gonna be long and boring… but it does explain EVERYTHING about the mysterious girl Ranma was kissing… just hope you're not disappointed with it after you read it. Okay?

By the way, I'm the one narrating this.

* * *

**WEIRD**

* * *

It was a pretty weird relationship, she realized.

Not just weird but completely irrational, of course that shouldn't be really a surprise. After all one of the first things she learned from the boy's life was that it wasn't rational at all.

Everything that surrounded him seemed… how to put it? Disastrous, maybe? No… that's not the right word. Wrong? Messy?? Hectic???

Yeah… that's it. His life was hectic. Everything that surrounded him seemed to be intentionally out of place. It was like he were the Kamis's favorite toy.

"Oh, What do you think of this?" A Kami would say to another. Kami number two would study the plan carefully and finally would say looking thoughtful: "OK, but make the boy get hit a little bit more… that will do it" "Bring on another fiancée!" a wicked Kami would say from the corner. And then, every single one of them would give their suggestions about how to make the boy's life a little bit more hellish. Kami number one of course would be taking notes all the time. The crazier de suggestion the better to make it real. And you couldn't blame them, really. It was the only hobby they had and without it… well… life in the Kami realm would be a real drag.

Oh… but here I am… rambling about the whys of Ranma's weird life… yeah, in case you haven't notice, Ranma is the boy whom I've been talking about.

The girl?

Her name is Ray, and well, you see… she's a complete different story.

Ray was the kind of girl that Nerima was almost absolutely lacking. She was a normal girl from top to bottom. Meaning, she didn't know a bit about magic, potions, talking cats, crazy fiancées, weird martial arts or artists… and she definitely didn't know about changing-body-cursed-guys from Jusenkyo.

Imagine her surprise when she met Ranma.

"Yeah… it is a pretty weird relationship". Ray reached to that conclusion a long time ago… "It was weird from the beginning".

For her, it was a normal day. At least that's how it started.

The usual shift in the coffee shop, the usual clients, the usual boredom reaching dangerous degrees, the usual guy in a rob taking chains and guns out of his sleeves, the usu---

Wait. THAT wasn't usual.

She watched wide eyed the fight taking place in front of her. There it was, some kind of magician throwing incredible things at this… what the hell was he?! Because it was a HE, a ponytailed he… that's the only rational thought that crossed her mind when she saw him jumping unbelievably high and moving as fast as… jeez… she really didn't know if there was a comparison accurate enough.

"Oh God… and I thought this part of the city was safe"

She heard a female customer saying. Now, Ray knew eavesdropping wasn't the most polite thing to do. But with the situation at hand, curiosity got the best of her.

"Nah… the wrecking club is at it again, NO place is ever safe of that bunch." Said her male companion in a calm tone.

'Huh?' Ray thought 'The Wrecking Club? What the hell is that?'

I know it's hard to believe that an inhabitant of Nerima wasn't aware of the craziness living around her… but the girl I'm talking about was, as I already said before, a NORMAL girl above ALL means… besides she was new in town.

"We should leave before something really weird happens." Said the female customer while getting up.

"Before?" Ray voiced her thoughts a little bit puzzled.

Had she heard right?

She, then saw the pair of customers leaving the coffee shop and wondered How come the scenario they were leaving didn't strike them as "really weird"

She looked around.

It WAS weird enough for her.

Ray was thinking about that when IT happened.

One of the chains the magician was throwing hit the water dispenser… she redefined the meaning of the word "WEIRD" after that.

After the water hit the two fighters things got pretty odd. You see it was weird enough to see a guy in rob throwing unbelievable stuff around… but to see a DUCK doing the same thing… and wearing glasses! Well… it was a little to much for her.

The next thing Ray knew… she was on the floor and a redhead girl was trying to bring her back to reality.

"Hey, hey. Are you okay?"

Ray heard a strange mix of worry and relief in her savior's voice.

"Yeah… I think so" Answered our normal girl, feeling a little lightheaded. Then she looked around and couldn't help to ask in wonder to her heroine.

"What the hell happened here?!"

The place was a wreck. There was almost nothing left of the little coffee shop… she looked up to the girl, who was now meekly playing with her pigtail… wearing the facial expression of a kid caught eating cookies before dinner.

"Well… you see… there was a fight" Said the pigtailed girl.

That was it.

You see… there's just a certain amount of stress a normal girl can take before going wacko… and Ray had have enough for a lifetime in the last few minutes. So she, in simple terms, blew up.

'What kind of an answer is that?!!" thought Ray. And then she started to yell at the girl next to her while holding her by the collar, quite roughly if I may say.

"I KNOW there was a fight you idiot! Where's everybody?! Where are the two lunatics who made THIS! What the hell happened to this place?! And WHY in the WORLD was I on the floor?!!"

Oh yeah… Ray might have been a normal girl… but she was a normal girl with a temper.

"Wait! Wait! Sorry things got a little out of hand!! Mousse is gone! The fight is over! Sorry! You're choking me damm it!"

Ranma found herself panicking at the sight in front of her… there it was this girl who seemed pretty violent, asking for an explanation. An explanation at the moment she couldn't really give. Not because she didn't know the answers to her questions, but because her brain was in serious need of some oxygen, since the mighty grip this scary girl had on her collar was leaving her out of breath.

"Mousse?! Who the hell is Mousse?!"

"You know… the guy wearing glasses?"

Ray… calmed herself a little bit. Then she let go the other girl.

"So the fight is over?" Ray started the interrogatory.

Ranma nodded.

"And where's everybody?"

"They left"

"I know that"

"Well they did"

"What was I doing on the floor?"

"You passed out"

"Why did I passed out?"

"How would I know?"

"Right"

Ray got up in pain, then looked at the girl questioningly… she didn't remember being hurt.

"Why am I hurting?" She asked.

Ranma hesitated. Ray glared daggers at her, a suspicion forming in her brain.

"Talk"

"I didn't do it!"

"Then tell me what happened!!"

"Well… Mousse thought you were part of the furniture and used you as a weapon" She answered while fidgeting her fingers.

"What!!?"

"Sorry… He did throw you around a little bit before I could stop him"

Ray was fuming. The only thing Ranma could think of was the proximity of a mallet.

"Where IS this MOUSSE NOW??"

"Gone"

"GONE WHERE?!!"

Oh… the aura… that flaming blue aura around a girl. It made Ranma shiver.

"He was unconscious so the old ghoul took him home!"

Answered Ranma without thinking it much.

"Oh"

Bad aura gone… Amazingly Ranma said the right thing for once.

"Unconscious?" Ray asked, putting aside the question tilting in her brain that wondered what this girl meant by saying "the old GHOUL". After the things she had seen… anything was possible.

Ranma nodded.

Acting her normal more calmed self by now, Ray looked around and sighed, forgetting everything about her righteous indignation for being pummeled around like a toy… even if she didn't remember it.

"Now who's gonna clean up this mess" She said almost whining.

And what a mess it was… Ranma looked around.

'Jeez did we really make this?' She thought. Te problem was she didn't realized she had said that aloud. Soon she found herself threatened by a broom.

"You'll have to help" Said Ray in a creepy voice.

"Oh man!" Ranma whined while taking the broom.

"It's not that hard… come on. I can't do it by myself"

"Dammed Mousse"

This time it was Ranma who sighed. And then both of them started to clean up the place.

"I'm Ray by the way"

Ranma looked at her.

"I'm Ranma"

There was a long beat.

"You know Ranma… I saw something really odd before. Maybe you could explain."

Ray asked calmly without stopping her task. She was a pretty adaptable girl. Ranma just look at her waiting for her to elaborate.

"This guy… Mousse… he was the one in a rob right?"

Ranma nodded.

"Well… when the water hit him" Ranma freezed right then… the girl had seen the transformation. "He… well morphed into a duck"

Ray waited. She desperately wanted Ranma to tell her she was crazy, that she had hallucinated the whole deal… but Ranma didn't say a word.

"And you… well… you were fighting him right?" This time Ray waited for her answer. Which came as a simple nod.

"And I'm sure you were a guy before… but now… well…"

There was a silence… Ray thought Ranma looked really embarrassed, but she went on anyway, she had to know.

"So… am I crazy?" Ray was a little bit scared… what if she was?

Ranma heard some fright in her voice… and since she was a terrible liar, and this girl had already seen the transformation, she told her the truth. The WHOLE truth.

----------------------------------------------

"_Oh yeah… indeed, a pretty weird relationship… I mean he is weird enough to make everything around him out of the ordinary… that's what he did with me"_

_----------------------------------------------_

They became friends like that. Just talking. Ray found unbelievable most of the things he told her about…

Then he started to talk about the fiancées and that girl Akane… the girl he was in love… all that stuff was just too stupid, really.

Ranma found a friend in Ray… She was a little bit like Akane so she was really reassuring. She had her temper, and the same problem about cooking. To tease Ray it was almost as fun as it was to tease Akane. But just almost.

Everything was fine really, but then the IDEA came up and things started to get complicated.

……………………………………………………………………….

It seemed like a good idea at the time… none of them thought it will get complicated so they both agreed with it. It happened one of those afternoons in which Ranma had been sulking about how awful his life had become. They came to an agreement. Ray convinced Ranma that he had to get over all that crap with the fiancées… specially the crap about the girl who broke up with him. And Ranma came to the conclusion –I really don't know how he did it, so please don't ask- that to get over it he had to be with some other girl.

"Well date then" Was what Ray told him.

"Who?" Was his question.

"Anyone… just none of them" Them… meaning the fiancées.

"That leaves all sort of alternatives" His sarcastic remark.

"Come on… don't you always say you're some sort of a hunk"

"I don't say that"

Snort coming from Ray.

"You're the one who is always saying it"

"Jerk"

"Yeah… you're always saying that too"

Soon Ranma reached to a conclusion. Ray was the best alternative.

"What do you mean by that?!"

"I have enough trouble with girls… I don't wanna have a relationship"

"You couldn't handle a relationship"

"I know that's why I don't want one"

"So why do you want to date ME?!"

"I don't wanna date you in that way… you're my friend. I want to date you like my friend"

A beat… she had to think about that statement.

"Then, we are already dating" She simply said.

Ranma gulped. "We are?"

"Yes… the only thing we're missing is the kissing part."

SILENCE.

Now… Ray knew Ranma was not the playboy some people accused him to be. Actually he was a pretty decent boy. Too decent maybe.

He had this thing about kissing. He had never kissed someone by his own will. He thought that, for kissing he had to be really in love. You see… he took kisses too seriously. So after a small talk both of them realized that if Ranma wanted to date, and succeed at it… he'll have to forget about that thing with kisses.

"I won't date you Ranma"

SILENCE… Ranma was okay with that.

"But I could help you anyway"

And so a deal was made. Ray would show Ranma how to take a kiss lightly, and Ranma will never ask Ray on a date. Oh… and just in case, they would never be engaged… it would be too much of a problem.

Yes… Ray thought Ranma was a hunk… but the last thing she needed now was to be even more involved in his life. It would have been to much for just an ordinary girl.

And that bring us to an awaited moment… Yes finally. Thank GOD!

Ray and Ranma were on their fifth "kissing is not such a big deal" lesson when guess who saw them?

O yeah… you've guessed right.

Akane.

Yeah, THAT Akane. Of course she didn't know about the deal… and she could hardly imagine that it was all because some kind of a plan so Ranma would get over her. And being Akane who she was… she thought the worst thing possible.

"Ranma loves other girl."

Quite stupid don't you think? It's all a misunderstanding… a pretty STUPID misunderstanding that came from a pretty stupid plan between friends.

What can I say?

It's a love story… love story's always have some stupidity in it. Besides… the kamis just love Mexican soap operas.

* * *

All right… that's it… it's too long and I don't feel too good about it… It didn't came out as planned. I'm a little bit disappointed with myself… but I can't find a way to fix it… so too bad.

Oh! And I want reviews… pretty please?

Hope you liked it. And thanks so much to ones who liked it 'til now… it means a lot.

Thank you so much for your reviews


	5. Epiphany

Okay… there you go! Now this is where we left off. Next chapter will be a new one and not a repost.

EPIPHANY

'Finally home' I think while closing the Tendou's front door behind my back.

It is kind of late so I walk slowly trying to be as quiet as possible. I walk by the kitchen while mentally kicking myself for missing Kasumi's dinner. I really shouldn't have let Ray talk me into try her cooking after the lesson. Jeez that girl may not be as bad as Akane -no one is- but she is not that far behind either.

I sigh, freeing this weird feeling I have every time I think of Akane. Really… I never thought it was possible to feel homesick without leaving home.

"Ranma?"

I hear Kasumi calling so I turn around and find myself face to face with her smile.

"Hey Kasumi" I say a little bit nervous. "I'm sorry to get home this late. Something came up"

"Oh Don't worry" She replies and then a small frown draws on her face. "Isn't Akane with you?"

I do a double take at that. 'Akane? Why would she be with me?'

"No" I answer a little bit confused and kind of worried… who am I kidding? Really worried. "She is not home yet?"

"No" Kasumi answers sounding more confused than me. "She didn't came back from school… We all thought she was with you… since you both were gone"

That was bad… really bad. I feel my heart shrinking while different scenarios of what could have happened to her go through my head… They really weren't pretty at all.

"What?!" I mutter without thinking.

"Oh my! Ranma is really late where could she be?" Says Kasumi.

"Don't worry I'll find her" I say with determination and then I flee out of the house in search of the tomboy.

Damn… now she is missing. Anything could have happened to her and I found out she's not safe hours after she disappeared… this can't be good. I am really aching while thinking that I should have been there to protect her… that she shouldn't be in any danger… and that she might be in that very moment… And I can't help but feel that somehow this is all my fault.

I jump through the roofs desperately trying to find her… However, I don't have much time to feel guilty because I found her really soon… too soon actually. I see her already heading home.

I jump down in front of her without really thinking what I'm doing. I just feel so relieve. She doesn't notice me though.

"Akane!!" I call and then she looks at me.

"Oh" She says and then stares at me for a long beat. When I take a good look at her I realize something bad definitely happened to her. She seems somehow broken and lost… but it's all in her eyes. Trapped in them… I try to find any injuries or trails of attack, but I find none.

"Are you okay?" I ask, still dead worried for her and feeling so bad for whatever was that happened.

She looks deeply in my eyes and I can't help but feel a little bit uncomfortable. She is so sad and her eyes are still red and puffy from crying. I want to go there and hug her, but I can't really… It's not something she would want me to do.

She nods a response and then breaks eye contact with me.

"Are you sure?" I ask not really convinced.

"Yes. I'm okay all right" She answers suddenly sounding mad and looking directly at me again. Her eyes hold a look I've never seen before. There is a sad resigned determination. She looks fiery. She looks strong… and she is telling me to leave her alone… with that look she is telling me she doesn't need me.

Then I remember the past eight months and I start to get angry.

"Jeez Akane!!" I yell "How stupid can you be!?" She seems surprised at my reaction. "Don't you wear a watch or something? Or is it that you're so stupid you can't even read the time?" I can see her anger raising. "Don't you realize people got worried? Though, I wouldn't really know why anyone would worry over an uncute violent tomboy like yourself!"

She is angry. I can really see the rage growing in her eyes. But when she is about to insult me back… something happens and she stops.

It isn't really long before she speaks. But something really important must have happened, because in those few seconds I could see a battle in her eyes… a battle inside of her.

When she finally speaks she surprises the hell out of me. Just like she always does.

"I'm sorry if I got my family worried Ranma" She says evenly. And then starts to walk away from me. " And I'm really sorry they forced you to go and try to find me"

Ouch… that hurts "I'm sure you had more important things to do"

It takes a full minute before I get a grip of myself, then I start to feel like an idiot. Here I am… eight months longing for a chat with her and when I finally get the chance I blow it up putting my foot on my mouth again. God how much of a jerk can I be.

I follow her slowly and quietly for a long beat, until I gather the courage to say what I have to say.

"I'm sorry Akane" I tell her almost whispering. She stops in her tracks but doesn't turn around to look at me. That only makes me even more nervous. "I- I-- I shouldn't have said what I said" She keeps quiet. "Jeez… I really am a jerk" I finish defeated.

"Yes you are" She says walking away again. I immediately follow her with a frown on my forehead. It wasn't fair she attacked me I was apologizing after all. "But, that's who you are" She continues before I can stick my foot in my mouth again. "You can't apologize for being who you are" I really don't know how to take that… it doesn't sound like an insult though.

"What do you mean?" I ask her dubiously, this time walking by her side.

She looks at me and then gives me a tiny sad smile. I feel something warm growing inside me.

"I mean people should accept you the way you are…you know? The good and the bad… they should love you that way" She most definitely notices my panicked look, but she continues anyway. "If they don't" she stops looking at the night sky for a moment. "Well…they don't." She says simply. " You can't blame them for it and you definitely can't blame yourself." She looks down again. "You can't apologize for being who you are Ranma"

I just can't figure what to say… how can somebody sound so wise out of a sudden.

"Even if you are a jerk" She finishes with a small smirk. I look at her and can't help but smile too… that's why I fell for that girl. She's full of surprises.

We walk silently for a moment and then I decide to tell her. 'It's now or never' I tell myself.

"You know 'kane?" She just looks at me. "It's nice talking to you again"

Her eyes mist for a second, 'oh crap! Is she gonna cry?' I think. But then, she doesn't cry… she smiles again. That cute little smile that is so reassuring even if it holds some sadness.

"Yeah… it's been a while" She replies. An another beat follows her voice.

"So what was all that about?" I ask… I am still curious.

"What was what about?" She asks back.

"That speech of yours… that was deep." I really feel stupid saying that. "Where did it come from?"

She stops and looks at me once again. I realize she stopped partly because we are already at home.

"I don't know" She answers me sincerely… then she turns around. "I guess I had an epiphany" She finishes while entering her house.

I follow her and then we are both happily greeted by a relieved Kasumi.

"Oh my Akane! Where have you been?" Kasumi asks while giving Akane a huge hug. 'That's nice' I think. ' 'kane was looking like she needed a hug'

"I'm sorry sister. I didn't realize the time"

"Oh thank you Ranma. I was so worried" She says still hugging Akane.

"It was nothing. She was already heading home when I found her."

I look at the scene before me and decide the two girls need some time alone. Akane needs someone to talk with… and as much as I would like to be that someone, I am sure Kasumi is a much better candidate.

"Okay… I'm hitting the sack now. Bye Kasumi. Goodnight Akane" I say while making eye contact with my ex-fiancée.

"Goodbye Ranma" She says a little too solemn. I smile at her and then go upstairs to my room.

I wonder why she said goodbye for a second. It was weird, why couldn't she just say goodnight. Goodbye sounds too definitive… I don't like the sound of that word coming out of her mouth…

I forget about it soon enough, though. The memory of that little chat eats the bad feeling that goodbye left me… Epiphany she said… I would definitely look for the word in a dictionary first thing in the morning. I drift onto sleep wondering how that word is spelled and wanting to dream of her all night long.

-------------------------------------

There you go!! I actually liked this one. Don't forget to tell me what you think!


	6. Smile

SMILE

"This is good" I say to myself after leaving the counselor's office.

Turns out I still got plenty of time for this applying into college stuff and that I could easily get into any place I pick. So, the studying thing is really going to pay off after all. With my grades and extracurriculars I'd be out of Ranma's life in no time, actually I'd be having MY very own life in no time. Maybe I could move out just after graduation.

I smile.

Well, I try to… I never thought that be happy could be so hard and tiresome.

The bell rings, announcing the end of our free period and I walk slowly towards my classroom while everyone around me rushes to theirs.

"Oops! Sorry" Says a boy after bumping into me.

"Don't worry" I tell him and then I smile. My reassuring smile, the one that doesn't really means anything. The boy smiles back at me, he looks like he wants to say something but I keep walking. I can feel him looking at me walking away… I wonder why I didn't use to feel that kind of thing before… I wonder why I'm not feeling pissed at someone for staring at my butt… I wonder why I'm not feeling the urge to hit him… and why I'm just walking away, not caring...

I'd been a puzzle even to myself lately.

-----------------------

The classroom's door opens and there she is. I knew 'kane wouldn't miss class. My eyes light up at the sight of her. She's been pretty busy lately. Always doing her homework or some extra project. School is her first priority nowadays.

She excuses herself with the teacher and then takes her sit next to me.

I shoot a questioning look at her and she just gives me a tiny little smile that I gladly return.

We're in speaking terms again. After that night, the 'epiphany night' as I like to call it, things have been a lot better. She's been talking to me… boy! that's so good. And then, a few days ago we walked home together after school… just like the old days, except this time. I walked by her side.

It was about time, really. Who knows what could have happened if I missed the opportunity.

I steal a glance at her.

She's really paying attention. Taking notes of everything the teacher says and once in a while frowning like she doesn't completely gets what he's saying. But then the frown goes away and her face lights up a little… and I know she's learning something new…

Okaaaay…

So maybe I am staring a little.

-----------------------

He's looking at me quite intently.

He's been doing that a lot the last few days. How I wish I didn't notice he's doing it. It makes me too nervous.

We are almost friends again… talking… small talk mostly, but talking nevertheless. I want to let him know I'm going to leave… but I really can't gather the courage to do it. I don't know why, really. I'm almost positive he won't care a bit. I mean, why would he?

A wave of sadness hits me and I have the sudden urge to cry.

That's been happening a lot lately too.

So I look down and pretend to write something like nothing is wrong.

I sigh. It's not working.

I keep writing and then I force a smile.

My lips arch slowly and I try to convince myself that I'm happy. Or at least, that I'm not unhappy.

Smiling used to be so simple…

Growing up is no good at all. Falling in love is no good at all.

I breath and sigh again. Oh… and he is still looking at me… and what is worst, the teacher is looking at him.

--------------------

"I'm sure you agree Mr. Saotome"

I hear my name been called by the teacher so I look up. And yeah… there he is looking at me expectantly.

What did he say?

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"Don't you agree?" He repeats and then I remember I'm supposed to be here to learn… or fall sleep, either one of those two works just fine and not to stare the girl sitting next to me.

"Um… ah… absolutely" I finally say.

The class explodes into giggles and the teacher just rolls his eyes.

What? I ask myself feeling confused. I shot a questioning look at Akane.

Boy does she look mortified. Her cheeks are pink and she's obviously embarrassed. She looks at me with eyebrows raised in question. There's a mixture of annoyance, confusion and surprise in her expression.

I start to wonder what was what I just agreed to.

-----------------

I can't believe him! Why?! Why?! Why would he say that?

Now everyone is going to be talking about it until at least next week. Gosh! I'm so tired of rumors… and with this public declaration of love he just made…

Jeez!

Why can anything be easy with this guy!

----------------

I think she's mad.

No, wait. I know she's mad.

What did I say?! What did I say? Maybe I insulted her and in front of the whole class! Boy she must be pissed!

Now what do I do? I ask myself and then I remember something Ray once told me: "You have got to stop being so bigheaded and apologize once in a while… at least to the people you care about" The memory of her voice rings in my ears and I decide she's totally right… I followed her advise before and it made all better.

Yeah… I'll apologize as soon as I can. I mean… whatever I said… I didn't know I was saying it, right?

----------------

Finally the bell rings and the class is over.

I'm not blushing anymore but I don't think I can hold the natural color in my face for much longer. My friends and other classmates are winking at my direction. Sayuri even gives me a thumbs up and that's when I realize that Ranma has stood up and now is looking at me expectantly.

¿What is he gonna do?

My heart starts racing… what if he…

No… no, that's impossible… right?

--------------

"Look Akane… That thing I said before?"

"What with it Ranma?" She asks looking at me levelly… if a little hopeful.

"I--- I… didn't mean it. I… was just distracted… didn't really know what I was saying."

Her face falls and I start wondering how did I manage to screw up this apology. But then her eyes shine a little and she gives me one of her tiny reassuring smiles.

"I know" She nods.

-------------

I know… I know…

I really do know… even if sometimes it seems like I don't…

I know.

I suppress a sigh… it can't be healthy to sigh this much. Then I nod and tell him I have to run some errands… that I won't walk home with him today.

"But I will tomorrow" I say… smiling… because smile is to say I'm fine even if I'm not.

And so… He leaves.

O yes… I know.

He will always leave. My heart will always break… countless of times, again and again because of him… because of that strand of hope… because it seems I just can't learn from experience.

I really don't know how I've been living…. Being near him is hazard to my survival. A heart can break only so many times before it dies.

I have to leave him. I have to leave him.

Yes.

I know, I know.


	7. Friendship Part I

**Friendship**

**Part I**

Ray found herself feeling surprised.

Ranma seemed… happy. Not -blissfully-hoping-and-skipping- kind of happy. But happy nevertheless… there was something new about him… something that made him seem… content.

"What's up with you?" She asked amused. It was one of those afternoons in which he helped her at work.

"Huh?" He asked dumbfounded. Looking up from his cleaning task to look at her.

"I've never seen someone enjoy wiping a counter that much"

Ranma looked at her. "What?"

"Look at you!" She said smiling. "You can't whip that grin out of your face."

"Oh… am well" he explained with a shrug before going back to work.

"Did something happen?" Ray asked sitting down on a stool and looking inquisitively at her friend.

"Something like what?"

"I don't know… something. Lately you've seen… different."

"Different how?"

"I don't know… good different, happy different, different."

"That's good, isn't it?"

"It's great!… But, there has to be some kind of reason for it. Don't you think?

Ranma stopped. "I guess"

Ray narrowed her eyes. "Spill it"

The boy sighed, smiling. "Well things have been looking up lately"

"I figured as much."

"You know Ukyo… she has a boyfriend now."

"The cook? Cute, friend slash fianceé girl?"

Ranma nodded.

"Good for her"

"And this boyfriend of hers is Ryoga"

"Cute little piggy?" She interrupted.

He nodded. "I just found out today"

"Oh… so you're happy for them"

Ranma hesitated. "Well… yeah, kinda"

"What do you mean kinda?" Ray asked with suspicion.

"You don't get what it means, don't you?"

"Nop" She answered feeling clueless.

Ranma gave her a huge grin. "It means less complications for me."

Ray frowned at him. Trust Ranma to make everything about him.

"I'm sure Ukyo wants an out of the engagement now which leaves me only with Shampoo and Kodachi to deal with."

"Aren't those two the craziest of the mix?"

"Yeah… but you see Shampoo is running out of time. The old goul--"

"--Her grandma, right?" She asked. Making sure she won't get lost. There always were so many names in Ranma's stories that sometimes it was hard to keep track of them.

"Yes. Well she's not too happy with how things are right now."

"Well none of her stunts have worked out, of course she's not happy" Ray said moving from the stool and going back behind the counter.

"It's not only that. You see, when Akane broke off the engagement the old goul thought that Shampoo had no competition left. And that it was a matter of time before she could get her paws on me."

"She really thinks you don't have a mind of your own, doesn't she?"

"Yep"

"One would think that at her age she would know better."

"But she doesn't... and believe me, she's not the only one."

"Oh, I believe you…" Ray said, remembering how easy it was to convince him sometimes. But only with little things. When he had his mind set on something the guy could be obnoxiously stubborn.

"Shampoo and her can keep on trying if they want. They don't have Akane to bribe me with anymore and now I know all her tricks. I can see that those two are starting to lose it… I'm sure they'll leave for good in a few months"

He smiled brilliantly.

"So that's one less fianceé…Wow… how does it feel to be so close to singlehood?."

Ranma ignored the question.

"And the thing with Kodachi. It's nothing." He continued.

"Well… she is nuts."

"Graduation is coming and after that I won't have to see the Kunos again. At least not on an everyday basis."

"Okay, I can see why you're so happy now."

"Wait, that's not the best part"

Ray looked up expectantly. "What?"

"Akane" He said. And Ray realized that it was not only the best part but the most important too. 'Akane as always' She thought a little bit annoyed. She was curious about the famous Akane. What was with this girl? She often wondered. What was so special about her that had this boy head over heels even though he wouldn't completely admit it.

"What? Did she smile at you again?" She questioned almost mockingly.

"She call me her friend" And he smiled brilliantly.

Ray looked at him, feeling pity for this guy who'd could be so happy with so little. 'He doesn't know better' She told her self and then she smiled a little and played the friend part, the part she was stuck with.

To Be continued.


	8. Friendship Part II

**Friendship**

* * *

Graduation! Finally! No more High School, no more crazy principal and no more dumb Kuno. This is great. I whistle happily while walking on the fence.

No Akane today.

Not so great.

But I'll see her at home so no real problem there. I just have to wait and be patient now. Soon I'll be over eighteen and I'm finally getting why pops wanted to stay at the Tendou's even though the engagement was over. Akane and I are getting along better than ever. We talk and all… last monday she even said we were friends. Like real friends… but something tells me, maybe we could be more.

Yeah… I think I'm ready for all that stuff. Ray help has been great. Now I'm a lot more open about the girlfriend thing. She made me realize that Akane and I didn't get along before because of the engagement. It was too much pression on us. But now things are different.

Yeah… the future seems very promising.

* * *

**Part II**

* * *

I left school earlier than usual. Graduation it's just two days away and I have a load of things to do before everything is over. Besides I got to get home before Ranma does. It's mail day and I'm waiting a very important letter. I definitely don't want to risk him seeing it before I do. Yes, I know I should have already told him the thing about college… but it's been hard. So hard I haven't told anyone yet. Not even daddy.

So today I'm walking home alone and I'm surprised at how much I'm missing Ranma's company. I realize that walking home with him is almost as normal as it was when we were engaged. But just _almost_, things are actually very different now.

For starters, we don't fight anymore. Unbelievable, I know. But we really don't. I don't beat him up and he doesn't call me names. We actually talk about our day and what we did, what we think, what we want… And that's why I feel bad about not telling him my plans after graduation… Well, at least he's never asked. Yes, we are close now, but Ranma will always be Ranma. I bet he doesn't even think about the future. It's always _now_ with him. And now we are friends, real friends. And he's happy with it.

Funny, how things work out. We start to get along and anything between us is hopeless.

I sigh… I really don't know if I should cry or laugh at the irony of all of it. I shake my head, life's unfair and I think it's making me bitter.

"Konichiwa!" I yell as a greeting but I don't hear Kasumi's voice greeting me back so I assume the house it's empty. That's why I get scared out of my wits when I find my way suddenly blocked by Nabiki.

I yelp surprised. "Nabiki? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at college?"

"I'm visiting" She answers simply. She's looking funny at me and it makes me nervous.

"Well, that's nice. It's been awhile" I say while moving towards the kitchen in a attempt to escape her stare.

"I know" I hear her say behind my back.

I feel her eyes on me. She's waiting for something but I don't know what it is. So I take an apple and start eating it. All the time ignoring her and hoping she'd get tired and leave. After a few bites I sit down on the table and start sorting out the mail and I find it. The letter, it's here. I marvel at it for a second. There it is: my whole future on my hands. I put it aside. I don't want to be too obvious about it.

"Anything new?" Nabiki asks pointing out the mail.

I shake my head. "Nop"

"Really?" She sounds strangely suspicious.

"U-huh"

And she walks towards me and takes THE letter.

"Well I thought this was fairly new when I saw it."

I take a deep breath. I'm really not in the mood for Nabiki's or anyone else's games. I haven't been for a while now.

"I'm not a kid anymore Nabiki. I don't owe you any explanation." There's no point in denying it. It actually makes it easier. Now that Nabiki knows I don't have to worry that much about telling the others. It's kind of a relief.

"I'm not asking for one."

"Then what are you doing?" I cross my arms over my chest.

"I want information Akane." She says glaring at me. "What the hell is this?" And she waves the letter with one hand while the other is on one of her hips.

I roll my eyes. "A le-tter." I tell her really slowly. I don't know why I'm so annoyed at her questioning.

"This is NOT a joke!" She flips.

"Well, no. No if you take it like that." And then I stand up, go over her and take the letter from her hand before leaving the room.

Her eyes widen and I know she's following me. "Akane!"

"Chill out Nabiki. I really don't know what's the big deal. I applied for college. What's wrong with that?"

"Oh there's nothing wrong with that." She starts sarcastically sweet. "Except for the fact that the college you applied for is in a whole different continent!"

I flinch. "Well…It's still college. Just a little faraway." I explain. My "I don't care" pose, wavering a little.

"A little far away? It's in America for god's sake!"

"Look Nabiki I want this. And I'll leave Nerima if I get in."

"You couldn't find a place a little closer home? Dad's going to be heartbroken." She paces a little. "Have you told Ranma?" She asks me. "Of course you haven't." She answers herself after a glance at my direction.

"What does Ranma have to do with any of this? We're not engaged anymore remember."

"Yes, I remember. But he's going to be heartbroken too."

"Don't be ridiculous Nabiki. Please"

"Look if you can't see what's right in front of your eyes it doesn't mean I can't either."

"No I do see everything. I _saw_ it. Ranma doesn't care about where I go. He has other interests." I tell her and I'm afraid she read something into it. Nabiki has always been good at reading people.

"It's this about him? Did something happen between the two of you?"

"NO!" I tell her. I'm very upset now. "Nothing ever happens between Ranma and I. We are… friends now. And I'm sick of everyone thinking my life orbitates around him." 'Because it does… it does and I want it to stop it. This is not healthy. This is not good for me. I have to leave. I have to.' I fight against the tears that are threatening to fall from eyes. I don't want to cry anymore. "He is not the center of my life." I don't know if it's her or me whom I'm trying to convince. "He's not my fiancé. He's nothing but a friend. I know it. Why can't you people accept it and leave me alone." I finish calmly.

"This is not like you Akane."

I roll my eyes and shake my head. "What is it then?"

"What?"

"What's like me? Do I have to stay home and be a clumsy tomboy running a Dojo to be like _me_?"

"What happened to you?" She asks staring at me as she didn't knew me.

I shake my head. "Why do you care Nabiki? You know, this is not like you either."

She looks at me.

"Worrying. Getting this upset over a letter? Over me leaving home?"

"Look Akane, people might think of me as an Ice Queen but I'm not made of Ice. And I don't like the idea of my little sister moving away home to live in a whole different country at age eighteen."

"What's the big deal? It's just college. I'm supposed to leave home at eighteen."

"But not like this! It's like you're running away!"

"Don't be dramatic Nabiki. I might go to live abroad, so what?"

"So what! Where you planning on telling anyone about this?"

"Of course!" I answer insulted. "Yes I was planning on telling you, and dad, and Kasumi. I was not going to leave in the middle of the night like a criminal."

"So you where going to wait until the day before and tell us so we can drive you to the airport, then?"

"You're being ridiculous again."

"Well you must have been planning this for a very long time now, and you didn't tell a word about. I bet you've been lying even. What the hell do you want me to think?"

I feel ashamed at her accusations. She's right and I can't deny it.

"I didn't want to make a fuse over nothing. I was waiting until I get the answer." I lie trough my teeth. I was simply too much of a wimp to tell them everything.

She stares at me for a second that seems to last forever.

"Well you have your answer now. Come on. Open it."

I look at her defiance pose and I feel nervous out of the sudden. I breath in and then I open the letter.

The room is heavy with expectation when I broke the silence.

"I got in." I say awestruck.

Nabiki is silent for a second. "Congratulations" She says coldly and then she leaves me standing there. A second goes by but it feels like a lifetime.

"Hey"

I look up and see Ranma near the door. The slightest of frowns is drawn over his forehead.

"Got in where?"

The End


	9. Crush

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hey there! Thanks a lot for the reviews… and about THE END. I'm sorry, it wasn't THE end… it was just the end of the chapter. Sorry to confuse you I'll never do it again. Okay thanks a lot for reading this and please… review! It's really appreciated.

**CRUSH**

She looks like a deer caught in highlights. I would find her expression funny if it weren't because it's not funny at all. I'm starting to have a bad feeling about this.

"Ranma."

She finally says in a small voice while clutching some paper she's holding. She really looks nervous.

"Where did you got in?" I ask again curiously. She looks down. "And what's Nabiki so wind up about?" At that her head snaps up and she looks directly at me.

"You heard?" She asks a little bit panicked.

"I heard yelling."

"Didn't you heard what she was saying?"

"Am… " I think a little about it. "Congratulations?"

Akane sighs. It sounds as if she was holding her breath.

"Oh boy." She mumbles and I can't help but tilt my head in confusion. This is weird. She won't look at me. I frown.

"Is there something wrong?"

She hesitates. "No, not really. It's something…" She looks thoughtful. "…new," she ends tentatively.

"New." I repeat.

She breaths in. "I got accepted in College." She confesses awkwardly.

"Oh"

What am I supposed to say about that? Yeah… that's definitely new… I didn't even know she…

"I didn't even know you aplied."

"No one did… that's why Nabiki got mad."

Ooookay… I frown. So why didn't she…"Why didn't you tell me?" I'm confused about this. Aren't friends suppose to know this kind of stuff? Aren't Akane and I _at least _friends? I don't like this at all.

"I didn't even tell my dad…" she says meekly, "and, I'm telling you now."

"Okay" Nop, I don't like this… She should have told me. Why didn't she? This wasn't in my plans. I know I'm frowning and I can see her fidgeting nervously so I assume it's still my turn to talk. "Okay" I repeat slowly. I'm really out of words. "I'm sorry… but _again _why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want to make a fuse about it"

"A fuse? But… isn't this kind of important?"

"Well… yeah kind of."

I just stare at her… I don't understand and she should know it.

She closes her eyes looking defeated. I guess she does feel bad about not telling us sooner. "I know I should have told you…" she sits down. "I really do. I'm sorry" She finishes while covering her face with her hands.

There's a short beat while I move to sit beside her. The need to comfort her stronger than my confusion. "No… I guess it's okay." I pat her back. "It's just… I wasn't expecting…" I trail off. I had a plan. Akane in college wasn't part of it. Everything will be more difficult without having her home everyday. How am I going to cope without _her_ here? I can't be happy with this news. I know it's good for her. I guess this is what she wants. But I'll… lose her. I'll lose her again.

I sigh and frown all at the same time. This is what she wants. She wants to study. It doesn't necessarily means she doesn't want to be with me. She doesn't know what I want. She doesn't know.

"This is important to you, right?" I ask with a small voice.

She merely nods while looking at her shoes.

This is what she wants. I can't get in her way. It wouldn't be fair for here… and maybe she's not even leaving home. College might be near. And if it's not I guess it won't be that far either. I'll visit a lot and she'll be here on weekends and holy days. And if it gets really painful I could enroll next year no matter how hard it is. Yeah… things are gonna be all right. I'll make them be all right. Yeah… I can work around this. I can be supportive. I have to be.

I realize Akane is expectantly looking at me. I bet I've been quiet quite a long time.

"Am…" I smile sheepishly. "… Congratulations. I guess?" She just looks down again and takes a few breaths.

"I should have told you sooner." She says in a small voice. "I knew you'll take it well." She is smiling but I can't help but think she also looks like crying. Well, I guess she's just really happy I'm finally being mature about something. I give her my biggest smile. I want her to know she can count with me.

"Well if it's what you want…"

"It is what I want." She nods vehemently. Her eyes are watery. I hate seeing her cry, even if it's out of happiness. Girls are weird about that. They can cry about anything.

"Then I think it's great!" I say a little bit too enthusiastic.

"Yeah." She croaks. "It's great." And then she burst into tears.

I frown worriedly. "Akane, don't cry."

But she won't stop… so I count my blessings and I hug her. I feel surprised and a little bit giddy when she not only lets me but also returns the hug.

"I'm sorry I just thought… " She mumbles against my chest. "It doesn't matter." She sobs. "I'm so stupid."

"Don't say that… the college people might hear you and don't want you anymore."

She chuckles and I smile in triumph. But then she suddenly starts wailing and I feel like an idiot. I held her closer. "Come on Akane" I try to soothe. "You know I hate see you crying… even if it's 'tears of joy' or whatever"

"Yeah… I'm sorry about this. I know you can't stand seeing girls cry." She says starting to calm down. I frown… better to set that straight.

"I hate se _you _crying. _YOU, _okay?"

She breaks the hug and looks at me then. She is beautiful even with her puffy eyes.

"Thank you Ranma… I feel better now" She says and starts to get up. I watch her leaving and when she's out of sight I turn and see a letter forgotten on the couch. It's the piece of paper she was holding when I got home. I take it and I can help but frown when I start to read it.

--------------------------------------------

"Akane" I call after finding her on her way up the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"You got into Yale?"

"She looks at me from the corner of her eye. "Yeah… I'll take drama."

So it's true… maybe, maybe I could still be wrong. "Isn't… isn't that school in America?"

She nods and then she starts leaving again. "Yeah…" She answers simply. "I'll have to move abroad."

------------------------------------

Boy… it's really painful when your whole world crashes around you in a second.

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Rebound

**Rebound**

* * *

_I look worriedly trough my window. Ranma is not home. He's not in his room. He's not in the Dojo. I know he is not on the roof and it makes me uneasy. Where is he? He took it well… too well actually. That hurt. Guess that even though I was waiting for that kind of reaction some part of me was waiting for him to try to stop me… well what can I say… I'm kind of a dummy when it comes about him. Where's he? I know I shouldn't be worried at all… but I am. I don't know why but I have a very bad feeling about this_…

"Damn it," Ranma Saotome muttered for the fiftieth time. "Damn it, damn it, damn it."

"Ranma I think it's enough." Ray advised quietly from a safe distance.

But he didn't stop. "Argh!" He yelled and viciously punched the practice dummy in front of him… or what it was left of it.

"Ranma!"

"No, no it's not enough." He said while striking the innocent mannequin with all his might. "It never is." He finished in a quiet voice.

Ray's brow furrowed in worry.

"Damn it… damn it… damn it," the martial artist continued.

"Ranma…" the girl whispered.

_It's never enough… it's never enough. Why can't things ever work out? Why is she leaving me? Why does it seem like I never can be happy! It's not fair. It's so not fair. I've always acted with honor. I've never hurt anyone intentionally. Don't I deserve a little bit of happiness? Why? Why does she want to leave? Why won't she stay? What's wrong with being here? What's wrong with staying? Why won't she stay with me. Why doesn't she want me? Damn it… damn it._

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Ray yelled, her eyes moist.

"Why!" Asked Ranma barely acknowledging her.

"Because beating the crap out of my dummy doesn't solve anything."

"I thought it was about venting."

"Yes..." answered Ray somewhat calmer at seeing him stop and turn around to see her. "Yes… it was about venting. And I think you've vent enough."

"Well I don't feel any better." He answered turning around again. "Guess I ain't done yet." And then he continued killing the remains of the inanimate object.

"This is not working Ranma! It was a bad idea."

"I like the method."

"Please stop! You're not being yourself!"

"Maybe I shouldn't be myself Ray. It's not like it has ever worked out for me or for the people around me."

Ray bit her lip. "What are you talking about?"

"One thing! One single thing!"

"What?"

"I can never get a break. It always has to be a tragedy Ray."

The girl stayed quiet waiting for him to continue.

"Curses, multiple engagements, broken hearts… every one always ends up being miserable, and I end up being miserable too. But I take it you know. I just take all that crap and live with it trying to make the best out of any situation."

Ranma took a deep breath and punched the dummy hard.

"And now this! Just when I thought things could be better. Just when I thought that I had a chance at happiness…" He stopped looking down his arms limp. Ray winced at the sight. "It slips right through my hands."

Ranma sighed.

"I'm just so tired of it."

_I'm tired… I've been tired for a few months now. This constant sadness, this lose of hope… well it wears anyone out. Still no sign of Ranma. It's getting late. Maybe he's at U-chan's… thought those two have pretty much stopped talking since Ukyo and Ryoga started to go out. I guess Ukyo it's a little bit embarrassed about it… Ryoga's been a little bit scarce too now that I think about it… Mmmm… Well… I know he's not at the Neko Hanten… Shampoo and Cologne are leaving soon. They finally got tired of chasing him around. Well Cologne did… she realized Ranma wouldn't be such a good amazon husband after all… he is not someone you can easily control. Well… I guess I have no idea where he can be right now… unless… he's with that girl…_

"Oh Ranma." Ray said getting closer.

"Don't pity me. No one pities Ranma Saotome." He said his voice hard.

"I'm not pitying you. I'm worried. You know, even you with all your greatness can need help some times. This is not healthy."

"I don't need help."

"Yes you do. You're broken. Look at what that girl has done to you!"

"She didn't do anything okay?"

"What are you talking about? This is all about her. It's always about her! And I'm tired of it. You can't revolve your life around someone who obviously doesn't care about you!"

_She's… right… She's right… Akane doesn't… she'll never… she…_

Ray saw a man broke into pieces in front of her eyes. And then she saw him falling down with the weight of the truth on his shoulders.

"You're right…" he whispered tiredly. "You're right."

"Ranma…" She said feeling pain and then kneeled down in front of him.

"She doesn't care…"

She looked at his moist eyes and regretted having said what she said.

"No one really does…" He murmured.

She put her hand on his cheek and gently moved his head so he'll look her in the eye. "I do."

Ray knew that he was confused and that maybe it wasn't real at all. But when he lean down in a kiss she let him anyway.

_Why am I crying? Why am I crying? I know he's all right. He's always safe… he's him… he's all right. I shouldn't be worried. I shouldn't have this clenching feeling oin my chest. I shouldn't… I shouldn't… why am I crying?_

* * *

**Author's notes: **Yeah yeah… I know. It seems as Ranma an Akane will never be together… it's not intentionally… it's just how it's coming out. But don't worry I want them to end up together too. 


	11. Wrong

_Goodbye, goodbye my love._

_I'm now giving you up_

_I'm setting you free_

_to go and find yourself,_

_and get a new set of wings._

**

* * *

**

**WRONG **

* * *

"Ranma… are you okay?"

"I'm great."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure why?"

"It's just, well lately you've been kind of… I don't know… distant?"

"You've seen me every day of the past week Akane."

"Yes but… Are you mad at me or something?"

"Why would I?"

"Does that mean you're not?"

"I'm okay, all right"

"….all right. But look if it is because I didn't tell you about college—"

"You didn't tell anyone."

"Yes but we're friends and maybe I should've—"

"Look Akane I'm not mad."

"But there's something wrong—"

"No, look I don't mind you didn't tell me. It's fine. I know now."

"Then why---"

"Akane I'm fine. It's not like we are best friends or confidents or anything THAT important for you to trust me more than your own family."

"But Ranma I do—"

"I don't hold it against you, okay? I'm not mad about it. I don't even care. Now could you please drop it?"

--------------------------------------------------

_I'm a strong person. I was raised to never give up. I was raised to endure pain, to get them as they come, to be the number one. I was raised to be THE BEST and the best only. I was raised to never lose. And I've never done it. I've never stopped before I'm the winner. _

_There's a first time for everything, though._

_There were times in my life when I felt heart broken, lost, even defeated. Times when I just wanted everything to stop so I could have time to breath, to bear with me, to find me. But of course nothing ever stopped and I had to quickly find a way to cope with whatever disaster had hit me in the face without warning. It made me mad but I always took it as training. _

_This time disaster is all around and the world didn't stop again. So now… _IWILL.

_I'm stopping. _

_I know I can't fight because there's nothing to fight for. And I know I can't stay because I got no reason to do it. I'm stopping and then I'm turning around. _

_This time instead of staying behind to see the things I want drifting away from me… I'll move on, at my own pace and in a different direction. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

"They're miserable."

"I know."

"And they're acting as if everything were okay with the world."

"I know."

"It makes me sick."

"There's really nothing we can do about it Nabiki. They're both very stubborn."

"Stupid, you mean."

"I wouldn't be so sure about it."

"Kasumi you're not telling me you don't think this whole ordeal is the stupidest thing you've ever seen, aren't you? I mean I can't believe Akane decided to leave just when things were starting to get better between her and Ranma…"

"Maybe she really didn't want to stay here Nabiki. Ranma and Akane are not to be married anymore. He is not a real reason for her to stay."

"Are you nuts?"

"Nabiki--"

"No seriously Kasumi, are you? As much as I don't understand why, I know Akane loves that jerk with all her heart, and you know it too."

"Yes, I do know."

"And he loves her too. It would be simple if they weren't stupid enough to not see it."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Nabiki."

"About what?"

"Nabiki… things are never simple. Besides, you almost don't expend any time here anymore. You really don't know what's going on."

"What do you mean? It is simple. They're made for each other. Period."

"I'm not so sure about that anymore."

"What do you know I don't Kasumi?"

"Nothing really. But I've been here and I've seen them both. You're right Nabiki they're miserable and they're miserable about each other. Maybe they both need a little time apart."

"But not being together it's what it's making them miserable."

"Maybe, but Nabiki I'm sure our sister must have her reasons to want to leave this town… And I'm guessing Ranma is one of them"

"You're not telling me something."

"I'm telling you all I know."

----------------------------------------------

_I didn't understand at first. Every time we talked, every time he looked at me, every time he was near… there was such a cold detachment in him. He said he is not mad at me. Every time I asked about it he just smiled and asked in return "Why would I be mad?" Exactly. Why would he?_

_He's been polite and sometimes even friendly… but it seems hollow somehow. He's been building this wall between us so I can't reach anymore. And he doesn't care at all… He wants to leave me. He wants to break completely free of me and everyone else. It took a while before I understood why but I did. _

_He finally made a choice. And that choice doesn't include me or any of the others. _

_I stopped fooling myself about it a long time ago, even before I broke our engagement. I knew how things were going to end. I always knew that day will come. I knew it was close when I saw him with that girl. And that's why I wanted to leave before it happened. I didn't want to be here to see it. _

_Guess I wasn't fast enough. _

------------------------------------------

"Ranma."

"Akane I told you I'm not mad at you."

"She seems nice."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're friend… I saw you with a girl yesterday while I was running an errand. She seems nice."

"Uh… she is."

"I'm glad you…"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you found someone."

* * *

"_Goodbye, goodbye it's time_

_For me to leave you behind_

_To walk out of your life_

_And try to live mine_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Ahhhh I know, I know. This is supposed to be a Ranma Akane story. But hey! It's not fun if it's easy right? Besides the chapter's not called WRONG for nothing. 


	12. A fool's dream

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This chapter is a special delivery brought to you by

KEVIN "CUPID" KEYS

Yes, not me. I didn't write it. The chapter doesn't go on with the plot of the story. It's some kind of summary of what had happened so far from Ranma's and Akane's POV. It's very good.

-----------------------------------

_Italic_ Akane speaking, **Bold** Ranma speaking, Underlined Speaking together. Let me know what you think of it OK?

A Fool's Dream

_I realized today that I must truly love you, because as I look back I see things I didn't notice before. Things that we could laugh about for hours while reminiscing, if it weren't for the fact that we're not talking anymore._

_I tried to hide it from myself, but I'm apparently not that blind, it's true that the truth will eventually set you free. And silently I came to the conclusion that I couldn't help but love you, and that there was no one else meant for me._

_But now I see you with her, and your simple kissing drives me to madness, but I don't own you so I've no right to be upset. And the little things that I noticed before that I wanted to laugh about are now the big things I wish I could forget._

_Yes, it was all simply a fool's dream, and I dreamt it because that's what fool's do. I was foolish for thinking that if I loved you long enough that you might grow to love me too._

**You didn't even know who I was then you asked to be my friend, aside from that we got off to a ruff start. That's why it amazes me as I acknowledge that it's only gotten tougher, but somehow amongst our battles you stole my heart.**

**I couldn't think anyone else the way I thought of you, my actions were childish but to me it was all too new. So imagine my surprise and the fear in my eyes, the day I suddenly realized that I was in love with you.**

**I thought that the we could get past the worst and make a path to the best, but there was one problem, there was no, "We." And there was no time that that point was ever made clearer than the day you turned and walked away from me.**

**Yes, it was all only a fool's dream, and the fact remains that I am a fool, so I might as well dream as a fool does. Because I can't seem to accept how things are now, I'd rather look back on how it once was.**

_I know I should just let you go, but some grips are harder to break than others, and this one is clearly at the top of my list. But it burns me inside when ever I think of you with someone else, you making them smile, and then giving away my kiss._

_I took for granted the time we shared, thinking we had forever, and now I know, "Forever," is just a word. Eternity is only promised to us after death, so the though of forever is simply absurd._

_So why am I crying now, haven't I cried enough over my deferred dreams acknowledging that now they'll never come true? Haven't I been caused enough pain crying until my tear ducts run dry, so why is my soul now crying tears too?_

_Yes, it was all just a fool's dream, I'm not really known for being this foolish, but apparently I'm more foolish than I thought. A wise man once said, "You pay for what you get," well look at all the pain my foolishness brought._

**The silence has finally ended, and now we call each other, "friend," it's wonderful but a small step indeed. I know that this is so far away from what I want, but for now it's definitely what I need.**

**I thought I'd lost you, thought that the story ended on that empty night but I was wrong, just look at us now. But something has to go wrong, because I'm feeling way too good, but I didn't have the chance to wonder how.**

**You're leaving me again, didn't even care enough to tell me, if I didn't accidentally eavesdrop I might have never known. I thought we were closing the gap of the space between us, but now I see that the space has only grown.**

**Yes, it was all merely a fool's dream, and like a fool I dreamt it willingly. Dreaming that I could rescue the princess, but I need to be rescued now that she's been set free.**

_I guess this is the end, he no longer needs me._

**It would seem she doesn't need me anymore,**

_I guess I was wrong and we weren't meant to be._

**How could I have been so blind and not see it before.**

_Why did I love him if we can't be happily ever after?_

**What is so wrong with me that it pushes her away?**

_Why is he in all my memories that summon laughter?_

**Maybe if I didn't love her she'd have every reason to stay?**

_I know I'm just running but what else can I do?_

**Why is it that everything has to be so complicated?**

_I can't watch you love someone else when I have so much love for you._

**All of my frustrations are fading away and yet I'm still frustrated.**

_I try to be positive when looking forward but the future seems so dim._

**I feel like every time I try to look forward all I see is a blur.**

_I'm doing it because it's what's best for me, and maybe it's good for him._

**If she wants to get away from me so badly I guess it's what best for her.**

Yes, it was a fool's dream in the end, and dreaming is all the fool can do. But the problem is even when I wake up, I only happy being a fool for you.

By Kevin Joseph Keys Jr.


	13. A truth to be told

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This one is longer and a little bit different of what I usually write. That's why I decided to split the chapter in two. This is only the first part and the second one is only partially written. Hope you enjoy it.

**A TRUTH TO BE TOLD…**

**I**

**Selflessness**

_"So, maybe Nabiki is right after all and I am a masochist. _

_Maybe Sayuri wasn't kidding when she said that sometimes I'm too good for my own good. _

_And maybe, just maybe… I'm starting to forget too much about myself… _

_I… _

_I feel like I don't want to deal with me anymore. _

_With me and my feelings…_

_Stubborn feelings that won't die no matter what... _

_With me and my thinking… and my hurting… and my sadness… _

_and my doubts. _

_I feel like all is left for me is going through the motions… breath, smile and finally walk away as if I didn't feel empty. _

_I shouldn't feel empty. I should be okay, happy even… and so I'll try to convince myself I am… and so maybe, someday I'll be for real. And I won't care… and I'll be as happy as I want to be for him. For him, who IS happy now, for him who has someone, finally. _

_As for now, there's nothing to do but pretend and trying to fool myself into thinking I can do it. _

_And I'll be the friend I want to be._

_I'll be supportive. _

_I'll like her… because he likes her. _

_I'll try. I'm trying._

……

_Yes, maybe I really AM a masochist."_

She was the only one left in the room. Everyone had gone outside a long time ago to enjoy the warm evening, the starts and their own company. It was a nice party, _HER_ party, or at least a party made for her. Everyone had come to say goodbye and wish her luck, to share a moment, a last moment before she left the next morning… she was grateful for it.

"Good Luck in College Akane!"

The girl read the banner and smiled ruefully. She remembered her packed luggage upstairs, dropped by her bed in her somehow empty room. Nostalgically, she thought about her sister's cooking and her father's bawls, realizing she was soon leaving it all. Amused, she thought about Nabiki's pictures and her unorthodox way of always getting what she wanted. And she also thought about P'chan, her disappeared piggy pet, knowing for sure she was about to give up on ever finding him again.

"Good Luck in College" She mumbled. There were a lot of things to look back to. Yes, look back to, even though she was still there; there was Furinkan and it's horde of perverts, her very good friends, her old yellow gi that had been changed for a brand new one, her dojo and it's wooden walls; the practice dummy she, a long time ago, had secretly named after Ranma… and then there was Ranma of course, always Ranma.

Akane sighed deeply, berating herself for even thinking about crying. _No more tears. You're done been sad. _She thought and again promised herself she'll keep trying to stop being miserable and start being happy from now on. She deserved it after all.

Sometimes she thought her situation was so bad that it was funny.

The girl was starting a new beginning, a new life; and she couldn't bring herself to be excited about it. For her, no matter what she did, it was only the beginning of the end. And end she decided a long time ago she wanted or at least needed. _I'm screwed. _She thought bitterly amused by her situation.

"Akane?" A candid voice called from behind her.

The girl turned around, immediately changing her expression. A bright smile filled her face while acknowledging her oldest sister. "Yes Kasumi?"

"What are you doing here, honey?" She questioned. "I've been looking for you."

_I'm just here, sulking. _Akane thought and then smoothly ignored the question. "Why? Did you need me?"

"Well…" Kasumi started worriedly. "I just didn't know where you were, you disappeared."

Yes, the girl knew it must have been odd missing her own party and going AWOL for a couple of hours. But she didn't really feel like celebrating "I was gone for just a few minutes," she lied.

Kasumi frowned. "Are you okay?" She asked a little bit frantic.

The girl mirrored her sister's expression. "Yes, I am." She answered surprised by the question. "Are _you _okay, Kasumi?" She then asked noticing Kasumi's worried face.

"I… I.."

"Is there something wrong?"

"Haven't you…"

"What?" restlessly asked the girl. "What Kasumi? What is it?"

"What she is trying to say is…" started a new arrived voice from behind. "Haven't you seen that little jerk, Ranma, yet?"

Akane looked at her other sister oddly. "What do you mean Nabiki?" She asked confused, and then she noticed the pitiable look Kasumi was giving her.

"Don't you know?" Asked the oldest girl. "We thought you disappeared because you saw them."

"_Them? _What do you mean?What IS going on?" Urged Akane looking at both of her sisters.

"Ranma brought a date," Nabiki answered angrily.

**II**

**Ice**

_I'm not one to let the people I care about get hurt. _

_Yes, believe it or not. No matter how much of an Ice Queen I am. _

_I would not stand passively while I see their hearts get broken and stepped on. While I see them being tore apart by something, by SOMEONE. _

_NO, I would not do nothing._

_When someone messes with my people, it messes with me. _

_It becomes something personal. _

_Something someone will regret. _

_You really don't want to mess with Nabiki Tendo and her family._

_You really don't want to hurt them. _

Not only did he arrive late but he also brought a surprise with him, a very nasty surprise.

"What in the world?" mumbled Nabiki with an awestruck expression when she saw Ranma and the _girl _holding his hand.

It was unbelievable!

Nabiki blinked, making sure she wasn't seeing any visions.

"Boss?" asked the scrawny girl whom she had been talking to about business just before Ranma and company caught her sight. "Are you okay?"

Nabiki didn't answer, her initial surprise hastily wearing off leaving only anger instead. The mercenary girl narrowed her eyes. "That little jerk," she said with venom and then waved her associate off. Seeing her boss's expression, the girl didn't hesitate before leaving.

Nabiki was feeling mad, mad and insulted. What the hell did Ranma think he was doing parading around with a _girl _in her little sister's faraway party? Yes, Ranma was a stupid oblivious guy, or at least Nabiki thought so. He could be the biggest jerk without even noticing… but there was no way in hell he didn't know what he was doing then.

"Nabiki!" A somehow frantic Kasumi interrupted her thoughts and the withering stare she was sending in the couple's general direction. Ranma was currently introducing his date to his mother! The nerve of that scumbag was unbelievable!

"Yes." She said coldly.

"Have you seen Akane?"

That caught her attention. "No… no. Actually, I haven't." She answered starting to get worried. Akane! How could she not think about her little sister… if she already had seen Ranma…

"Oh God… do you know if she…" Started Kasumi but was soon interrupted.

"No, no, I don't know. Do you think she saw them already?"

"I don't know. I can't find her anywhere. And I can't think of any other reason that she'd left her own party. I don't… " Kasumi shook her head. "I just hope she hasn't…"

"The nerve of that guy! To bring a date here! Akane's last day in town!" Said Nabiki angrily.

"It's his girlfriend." Added Kasumi quietly while thanking god her father had gone to bed early and was missing the whole thing.

"What did you say?" Nabiki's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"That's how he introduced her…"

"TO YOU?" Ended a shocked Nabiki, "He introduced her to _YOU_?" Kasumi only nodded. "As his girlfriend!"

"Yes…" answered the older girl while biting her lower lip. Her usually cool mannered sister was seething and it was unnerving. "I'm worried Nabiki. We've got to find Akane."

The fuming girl nodded while narrowing her eyes. "Go look for her Kasumi… I need to have a word with Ranma first." And she took off towards the boy's direction.

**III**

**Affront**

_It's not like I thought they'd love me when they meet me._

_I'm not_ that_ naïve… _

_I was sure, though, they would at least give me a chance…_

_You know, before jumping to conclusions, before hating me. _

_I guess I was just hoping it wouldn't be so bad._

_I was wrong, of course._

_At least I've learned something new. _

_You can't take anything for sure when it has to do with Ranma in anyway._

_This is starting to become more than I can handle. _

_This is too damn much for me… _

"That went well…" Said Ray with irony while looking at Ranma's departing mother.

"I'm sorry…" started Ranma. "I really don't know what got into her. She's not usually like that. She's always really nice with everyone but pops." He said frowning thoughtfully. It was the first time he had seen her mother being anything but polite with people.

Ray looked hurt after hearing this and Ranma noticed. "I mean… maybe she wasn't feeling well or something." He added lamely.

"Yeah…" mumbled the girl, unconvinced.

The boy looked at her worriedly.

It had been a hard night so far. Ever since his and Ray's arrival everyone had acted either as a jerk or o bitch, or sometimes even both. Shampoo and the old ghoul had even managed to throw the witch factor into the mix. It was amazing how well that girl handled Japanese when it came to call people hussies and all kind of it's synonymous.

Even if Shampoo was the only person in the party that had actually insulted Ray -_yet_- it was obvious that everyone wanted to do it. Not a single soul had been nice so far. Not even Kasumi -who kept quiet and awkwardly excused herself immediately after he introduced them- or his mother who had been as cold as ice. And they both were his last resort! Ranma was mortified. In a nutshell the whole night had been hellish. Just as he promised it wouldn't be.

"You still haven't met everyone." Ranma tried to reassure her.

"I guess you're right." And Ray gave him a faint smile, telling herself that it wasn't his fault people were acting the way they were acting.

"Oh, look at the happy couple!" A cold ironic voice, suddenly interrupt them.

Ray looked up to find a tall, short-haired, attractive woman standing behind Ranma. She had a certain something about her that made Ray instantly anxious about leaving. Then Ranma turned around, "Hey Nabiki." He greeted with a blank face.

"Ranma" Nabiki nodded in her usually "means business" manner, and then she glanced at the girl standing next to him with disdain. "May I have a word with you?"

The boy looked at her strangely. "Sure…" he drawled.

Nabiki stayed quiet and then she stared coldly at meaningfully at his date. Ray felt attacked, immediately noticing the tacit "get out of here." this Nabiki girl was giving her.

Ranma noticed the stare but he, of course, as oblivious as he always was, misunderstood everything. "Oh…" he started nervously. "I'm sorry. Nabiki, this is Ray. And Ray this is Nabiki, Akane's sister."

Thad did it.

Nabiki was usually a very controlled person, but there where always limits. "Ranma…" she started with content rage. "I'm not interested in meeting the trash you brought here."

Ray gasped and suddenly felt smaller than she had ever felt before.

"I'm only interested in telling you to take it outside where it belongs." Nabiki finished with disgust. Ranma was too shocked to respond. "So do it fast." Said the Tendo girl just before and upset Ray started to hurriedly walk away.

Ranma turned slowly and then tried to go after the fleeing girl as his conscious was asking. "I guess, it can do it by itself," said Nabiki with a condescending smirk.

The boy turned around frowning. "Why did you do that?" He asked distressed. "You don't even know her!"

Nabiki narrowed her eyes. "Why? You're asking why? You're unbelievable Ranma."

The boy shook his head and tried to leave again but Nabiki stopped him. "How dare you…" she said with venom, practically on his face. "This is her last day in town… how _dare _you to hurt her like this." Ranma looked at her without understanding. "You'd better not stay around this house after she leaves Ranma… you're not welcomed here anymore." She finished.

Ranma, confused, didn't respond and left to go after Ray.

It wasn't long before he found her slowly walking towards the Dojo.

"Ray!" He called and she hurried her pace after hearing him.

"Ray, wait."

When he caught her the girl turned around, hot tears running free from her eyes. "You said you wouldn't let me get hurt." She accused hotly. The boy winced and she took off without looking back once, probably to hide at the back of the dojo, where there was no party, until her tears stop.

Ranma was left alone and troubled. "I'll never do anything just because she asks again." He muttered mortified while asking himself why did everything had to always get so messed up.

**IV**

**Doubt**

_"Lately I've had this doubt… this fleeting thought… this thing I feel stuck in my throat and keeps coming and coming, and bothering me and making me… question… question me._

_You see, I usually think someone up there is screwing with my life, or whatever… That was the only explanation I had for things to always go so terribly wrong. It was the only thing I could think of. _

_But sometimes lately… _

_I've been having this nagging feeling that maybe… just maybe is me doing it all…_

_That I am making mistakes… that I'm doing it all wrong. Whatever it is. _

…

_Really scary thought."_

"Are you sure about this?" Asked Rei feeling rather insecure with the proposition she had just received.

"Totally," answered Ranma without hesitation.

The girl wasn't convinced, though. "It's just…," she started nervously.

"What? What's wrong?"

The girl hesitated again. There was something… off about their situation and it was getting harder and harder to just ignore it. She sighed. "I don't know… it's too fast"

"We met months ago."

"And we've been officially going out, what? Two seconds."

Ranma cocked an eyebrow. "Technically we've never gone out. You're afraid to be seen with me in public."

"Well I appreciate my life."

The boy frowned. "It's not like you're going to get killed for it."

"It's not like I'm safe If some of your crazy friends see us, either."

"It's that why you're so nervous about this?" asked Ranma narrowing his eyes.

Rei kept quiet. She could see he wasn't happy about it.

"You think it's dangerous." He stated with a huff. And then he had that fleeting thought that had been bothering lately.

"What did you want me to think with all the stories you've told me?"

"You'll be there with me. I wouldn't let you get hurt. You know that."

"Yes I know… still—"

"Look you don't have to go if you don't want to."

The girl sighed with relief. She didn't feel ready to assist a family function with her new… whatever Ranma had become in the last few weeks.

"But you'll have to meet them all eventually," he finished logically.

The girl cringed. "I know… but why does it have to be all of them at the same time?"

"It'll be easier that way. I'll introduce you to the craziest ones and then you can hang out with the nice ones." He gave her a goading smile. "Besides we won't stay long."

"I don't think it's appropriate… I mean, it's your ex's party."

"Akane is not my ex." He said, his voice cold. There went that fleeting thought again.

"You know what I mean."

"It was _her _idea." The boy stated with annoyance.

Ray gaped at him, having trouble grasping the concept of what he had just said. "What?"

"It was her idea. She told me I should bring you. She said it'll be nice to meet you before she leaves."

"You told HER about ME?" She asked surprised and somehow panicked.

Ranma rolled his eyes. "Actually, she told ME about you."

"Huh?"

"She said she saw me with a girl." And then he added somehow bitterly. "Said she was glad I found someone."

Ray cocked an eyebrow. _This is not right, _she thought. "Well, at least _someone_ is glad." _Definitely not right. _

"Are you coming?" He asked sensing her change of mood and wanting to get over with it. That fleeting thought wasn't so fleeting anymore.

"She wants to meet me." Ranma nodded. "But… why?

"Don't ask me. Hey, you wanted to meet her to."

"Well, I was curious. I _am _curios." How couldn't she be?

Ranma shrugged in a boyish manner. "Maybe she is too."

"Yeah… maybe…" she trailed off.

"Soo… _are_ you coming?"

Ray hesitated. "I guess I am." She deadpanned. Maybe it was time to put a face next to Akane's infamous name.

**V**

**Reason **

"_So, yesterday I saw you with that girl again…"_

"_Oh…"_

"_You two are going well, huh?"_

"_I guess…"_

…

…

"_I'm glad for you… Ranma?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Do you think I could meet her?"_

"_What?"_

"_I'd like to meet her before I leave… you know…"_

…

"_You and I are friends or something like it, right?"_

"_Yes, we are."_

"_So she's my friend's girl. I'll like to meet her. I'm sure she's nice."_

…

"_Ranma?"_

"_I don't know where she is right now… And you're leaving tomorrow."_

"_Why don't you bring her tonight."_

…

"_Don't look at me as if I were crazy."_

"_Tonight It's your party."_

"_And she's invited."_

"_Look Akane… I don't know."_

"_Please?"_

"Ranma brought a date." Said Nabiki and suddenly Akane understood why they were looking at her the way they were doing it.

"Oh… she's here already?" The blue haired girl asked without thinking and with some trepidation.

Nabiki and Kasumi looked at her with surprise. "You knew?" They both asked at the same time.

"I invited her. I asked Ranma to bring her."

"_You _invited her?"

The blue haired girl only nodded. "Where are they? I'm supposed to meet her."

Nabiki crossed her arms over her chest and gave a tired sigh. "They're probably gone. I'm sure they wouldn't stay around after hearing what I had to say."

Akane frowned looking at her sister. "What did you do Nabiki?"

"I told them to leave. How was I supposed to know it had been my masochist little sister's idea to invite the girl?" She asked with sarcasm.

"Oh god…" said Akane worriedly. "I have to find them." And then she walked hurriedly towards the door in search for them.

"Why are you doing this to yourself Akane?" asked the mercenary girl with something resembling sadness, by her side, Kasumi kept quiet not letting on what she was thinking. "Don't you think this is only twisting the knife."

"I'm not doing anything to myself." The younger Tendo girl replied coldly without stopping.

"Stop lying to yourself sister!" Yelled Nabiki long after her sister had disappeared by the door. "Not even you buy it." She then shook her head helplessly.

"I told you Akane must have had a good reason to want to leave," mumbled Kasumi with a sigh.

Nabiki closed her eyes and nodded with aversion. "She's just running away…" She said thoughtfully.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN**

…_**From the Heart**_

Don't forget to review!


	14. from the heart

**FROM THE HEART**

**V**

**Solitude**

_There's actually nothing wrong with being alone. The times when I'm all by myself are usually the only ones when I can find something resembling peace. Those times, when I lock myself out of the world and stay quiet with my thoughts are really not bad at all. _

_You see, the problem is lately…_

_Every time I try to stay away from people, every time I withdraw to think, every time I'm alone…_

_I've being feeling lonely. _

_And THAT really does suck._

It was a long time since he had gone up there last.

It had been a Friday night, he knew. Eight days before the date his wedding -the one that never happened- was settled. And he had been up there with her.

Looking back now, he knew _that_ was when everything started changing. But he still didn't know when he had started to feel so weary and he still didn't know where the void inside him had come from. Yes, time had changed it all. No -he corrected- _she_ had changed it all. And maybe he'd helped a little. He couldn't go back now, couldn't he? He wasn't about to try either. Not anymore.

He snorted. Yeah, right. As if he could stop trying just because he wanted to. All the things he ever wanted never came easily before, he was sure his luck wasn't about to change now.

Ranma sighed.

It's hard when your brains and heart won't agree with each other. When one of them wants something the other doesn't want anymore. When what you think, what you _know_, doesn't quite agree with what you _feel_. It wears you out. You end up split in two, fighting a constant battle with yourself.

This was by far, the hardest battle Ranma had ever fought. Because he knew no matter what happened at the end, he will wind up losing.

He felt angry at himself for being so petty, so weak. And then he felt angry at _her _for making it all the way it was, for changing, for leaving…

He would leave too….

He had to.

He realized there was really nothing else he could do.

**VI**

**Empathy**

_I always thought true love had to be easy. _

_That it just happened, without you noticing. _

_That it was inconspicuous, and soft, and loud… _

_That you not only fell in love, but you stayed there,_

_because it felt safe and dangerous at the same time._

_That it had to be sky blue and smell like roses. _

_That it was brave, and silly, and poised, and wonderful. _

_That living it was simplicity itself 'cause it was real. _

_And the real thing always works out by itself._

_And I always thought true love didn't hurt. _

…

_I guess you only learn from experience. _

Akane felt a bit of surprise when she finally found her. Not because the girl was sitting by herself with no signs of Ranma near her, but simply because she was in fact, there. Flesh and bones… the girl Ranma picked. "Hi…" She started tentatively "Are you Ranma's date?"

Ray looked up startled. She thought no one would bother her anymore, after all she had took herself out of the party, just as she had been asked to.

"My name is Ray." She said frowning. "That's how people is supposed to call me, you know? Not Ranma's this or that"

Akane looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry," and then she smiled ruefully. "I know how it feels to be labeled as Ranma's something--"

Ray looked up at that. "Oh, god… Not another fianceé"

"Oh, I'm not a fianceé"

"Yeah right. I still haven't met some cute cook… you look like you could be it."

The short haired girl flinched. "You wouldn't say that if you knew me…" she said honestly. "But really, I'm just a friend. His friend."

Ray shook her head, still not believing it. "He doesn't have any friends that are girls because it always gets messy." _I'm the breathing proof of that theory. _She thought warily.

Akane looked hurt for a moment. _He said that? _ She wondered. She took a deep breath. "Then he's _my _friend."

Ray looked at her dubiously. "Still don't buy it."

"Why would I lie about that?"

"How should I know. You're all crazy."

Akane smirked "I see you've meet most of the party."

"Sadly."

"Well… My condolences."

"What?"

"Look, I know we are all weird… but Ranma is too… and you don't seem to mind."

Ray frowned. "That's different."

"No it's not. It all comes in the Ranma package. If you want him you have to take all the craziness that comes with him."

Ray sighed. "I know."

"So you _do_ want him?"

Ray nodded. "He's a special one." She said thoughtfully

Akane looked at her sadly. "He wants you too…" she whispered while sitting next to girl.

_Wish it were truth. _Thought Ray and then kept quiet while looking at the night sky.

"He really does." Akane always thought love would be easy. Silly girl, never stopped believing in fairy tales. Actually thought she was living one for a while; with all the princes, and spells, and enemies and adventures… and her prince. She should have known better, though. Prince charming was never rude, or arrogant, or juvenile in fairy tales. And the princess was never a violent tomboy like herself either…. And then of course, there was always a happy ending.

A rueful smile plastered on Akane's face. She was not living a fairy tale, she remembered. She was living her life… and she was no princess and he was not her prince. He was somebody else's. The girl sighed. "Would you please love him?" She asked quietly, it was the only thing she could ask for.

"What?"

"With all your heart?" Akane looked at Ray in the eye. "He deserves it…"

"I…"

Akane started with vehemence. "He deserves love, the real thing, you know? The thing they write about in books and you hear stories about. He deserves all the happiness that comes with it. He should have it- both ways… to love and be loved completely. He should have it. The whole package."

Ray frowned with confusion. "Didn't you say you were only a friend?"

"Oh, I am," She sighed. " I am."

Ray looked at her critically. "Not by choice, I guess."

At that Akane gave a small chuckle and then smiled with irony. "Actually it was by choice. My choice… " She looked up at the moon for a second. "My well thought choice." She ended in a bittersweet tone.

"You _choose _to be his friend? How naïve do you think I am? You obviously have feelings for the guy" The girl asked, not believing her yet.

"You know Ranma…" explained Akane, looking at her. "Sometimes you have to choose for him."

Ray looked at the girl sitting by her side. The pretty girl who was the only nice person she had encountered that night. The nice girl who was there with her, telling her little snippets of, what it seemed was, a sad love story. Her sad one-way-love story. And she understood… she actually knew what the blue haired girl was talking about.

"I get it." She said with a sad smile. "Or wait forever, right?"

Akane didn't answer immediately. A small frown slowly marring her face. "You're lucky. He already choose with you."

"What do you mean?"

"You know you're not tying him up. He came to you, no one forced him. He choose you"

Ray tilted her head thoughtfully. "I guess you're right."

"Yeah, well… there's a first for everything." She joked with a smile on her face.

Ray thought it was weird the way her smile was brilliant and sad at the same time. _Coulda fooled anyone. _She thought.

"Just take care of him, okay."

Ray nodded. "I will."

"Thank you"

They sat there in silence, both thinking while gazing at the moon.

"Well I should go… not nice to miss your own party." said Akane after a while. "It was nice meeting you Ray." She finished as she stood up.

"Oh, you--" Ray stopped herself, her eyes wide at the realization. "Wait... what did—"

"And I'm sorry about everyone been rude out there. Especially my sister." Akane apologized, "If I had known they would act like that I wouldn't have asked Ranma to bring you." Ray gawked at her. "It's not his fault. Please don't get mad at him."

Ray got up. "This is your party." She stated flabbergasted.

Akane nodded still wearing that same rueful smile. "Yes… you know… leaving tomorrow. They're celebrating." The blue haired girl shrugged.

Ray just stared at her. "You're Akane" She said quietly.

"Yes… Oh, I'm sorry. I never did introduce myself, did I?"

The girl nodded.

"Well, sorry… how rude."

"You love him…" She said in wonder.

Akane bit her lip at hearing those words. "Don't we all?" She answered shaking her head with resignation. And then she turned away. "Goodbye Ray…"

The drowned sounds of the party from the other side of the house reached her. Ray stared grimly ahead. She slowly shook her head. "Idiots." She said with a sigh while feeling a sudden dread overcoming her.

--------------------

Please review, and I'm sorry for the long wait… if anyone was waiting, which I pretty much doubt.

But anyway thank you for reading this… guess what… only two more chapters to go and it's done! Yes… believe it or not it's gonna be a happy ending…

Well bye!


	15. Closure

_So I left… _

_Just like that… I got in a plane and left for good. _

_I left him._

_It was weird how fast things happened at the end. _

_How suddenly it felt like it was the end of the world and the next second everything was still there. _

_Unmoved. _

_I remember thinking, -even as the plane was taking off- maybe he's coming for me. Maybe he's stopping me. Maybe he…_

_There were so many maybes at the end. _

_I pictured all this different scenarios…_

_I fooled myself until I couldn't anymore…_

_And then…_

_I woke up._

_Truth is, at the end, he didn't even show up to say goodbye. _

* * *

**CLOSURE**

* * *

He looks at her from afar at first, just a glimpse of her. Shyly, he uses the distance to hide away from her view.

He gets closer and now watches her from outside, through a window. And he can't help feeling a little bit stalker-ish. She's completely unaware of his presence. She's working, moving around, serving tables, a smile on her face.

And he thinks -he _knows-_ he should have said something before leaving. He should have at least say goodbye -even if he left for only a few weeks-. She deserved it.

Akane deserved it too…

Suddenly she looks up, surely feeling his eyes on her. Their gazes meet. She seems surprised, but the surprise is soon gone leaving only weariness instead. She frowns. He waves tentatively. She cocks an eyebrow at him and shakes her head. _You're hopeless, _she mouths the words. And he nods. It's the truth.

"I'm taking five," Ray announces and takes her apron off.

Outside, Ranma is waiting. He sees her getting closer and braces himself, not sure of what's to come.

"Long time not seen," she starts. "Quite an act of disappearance you pulled there, huh?"

He looks down, subdued. "Sorry about that."

"It was only a few weeks," she says shrugging sourly.

"I really am sorry Ray. I just… I couldn't take it anymore."

She watches him closely. "You could have just told me, you know? You didn't need to run away from me."

He keeps quiet, never a good one with confrontations

She shakes her head, smiling ruefully. "Don't worry about it," she says looking away. "We were never really meant to be."

"I never meant to—"

"I know," she cuts him off reassuringly. And she does know. She knows him. The girl sighs. They were friends, that's how it was supposed to be. "So where have you been?"

"Away. Training." He answers simply.

Ray watches him closely and waits.

"I left after we fought. Nabiki told me I wasn't wanted and I really didn't feel like staying anymore."

She frowns. "You left during the party?"

"Only took my clothes with me. I didn't say goodbye Ray. I just left. That's why you haven't heard of me."

"What about Akane?"

She sees pain flashing in his eyes. The boy shrugs. "Guess she left… didn't stay around to see her doing it."

The girl closes her eyes sadly. "Oh, Ranma," she says pitifully.

"Don't do that," he replies, frowning.

"You should've stayed. You should've told her."

"Told her what?"

"Anything Ranma, you should have… I don't know," she sighs. "Did you… did you ever told her you loved her?"

"What?"

"You didn't, did you?"

"Look Ray, I don't want to talk about this." And he starts building a wall up, and she sees through it, and she cannot stop.

"I don't want either Ranma," she says bitterly. "But it's wrong not to do it. You know I… I met her."

"What do you mean?"

"Akane… she's nice. And this is just wrong."

"Why? Did she tell you anything?" He can't help but hope… it's what he always does, even when he knows it's hopeless.

The girl smiles softly. "She really cares about you Ranma. You should have told her when you had the chance."

He sights, troubled. "It wouldn't have made a difference."

"You don't know that."

"You think it could---"

"I don't know either," she cuts in. "You know Ranma, Sometimes it's sad how things turn out at the end." She says softly, shrugging. "But then again," she hints. "Who gets to say when it's all over, right?"

**To be finished in "Redemption"**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **

I want to thank everyone who reviewed the previous chapter. It's the first time I get so many reviews in a chapter for this story. There usually only four or five of them so I was more than pleased. Thank you, really.

Oh, and if you can, please review this one too. I felt it was a little hurried at the end so I would really like to know what you thought about it.

Oh… and I'm looking for beta readers that'll help me fix my grammar. You see I want to fix this story after is finished. And I'm also looking for help on my other story "Venom" it's a translation from a fic I'm writing in Spanish and I don't want it to be awkward. So, if anyone is interested please let me know.

Ok, that's it.

Thanks again and bye bye!


End file.
